Infirmerie
by Kaigan
Summary: Ce qu'il s'est passé à l'infirmerie entre son arrivée et sa sortie, seule moi et Himura le savons. C'est notre secret et je me dois de la garder, après tout je dois lui obéir sagement à partir de maintenant. (fiction écrite du point de vue de Mamori)


Je me tordais les doigts assise à côté du lit de l'infirmerie. Le quaterback des Devils Bat était allongé sur ce dernier, recouvert d'un drap et le visage caché par une serviette humide. Après avoir été transporté hors du terrain il avait finalement perdu connaissance. Je l'avais accompagné sans savoir ce que je faisais.

Quand je vis Hiruma s'envoler dans le ciel, battu par Gaou., un moment tout deveint noir à l'exception de sa silhouette s'écroulant au sol. L'Himura, le quaterback inébranlable des Deimons était au sol… Je sortis de ma poche la lettre confiée par Himura avant le début du match, je l'avais détruite avec tant de rage avant d'en recoller chaque morceau avec application mais ne m'étais finalement pas accordé le droit de la donner aux joueurs.

_ **Je n'ai rien dit à Sena. Avec ça… tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? Himura-kun**.

Soudain, sans crier garde les larmes jaillirent, chaudes, ruisselantes. Et sans s'en rendre compte se sont tous les souvenirs qui furent convoqués avec. Je me se souvint sans le vouloir de la terrible _Death March_, tout en voulant materner Sena j' avais aussi décidé de rester pour le surveiller lui, Hiruma le démon. Car mieux que personne, même mieux que Musashi et Kurita, je savais qu'il ne se ménagerait pas, poussant l'équipe et se poussant au-delà de ses capacités. J'avais eu raison… L'incroyable sadique capitaine ne ce serait pas soigner sans moi.

**_ Fuckin' Capitaine**. Jurais-je pour me forcer à sourire. **Toujours une grande gueule. Toujours un masque de fer. Mais tu es un homme ! Tu peux toi aussi te briser !**

Les larmes reprirent alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses fines lèvres du blessé. Je scrutais son visage, puis sa main gauche se souleva légèrement. Je l'attrapai faisant tomber ma chaise à la renverse.

**_ Tu es ennuyante, Fuckin' Manager ! Je ne suis pas encore mort ! **Railla le jeune homme en me serrant la main si fort que je grimaçais de douleur et essayai de me dégager.** Laisse moi juste 5 minutes et répond moi franchement… Quel est l'état de mon bras ?**

Je déglutis, j'avais un mauvais présentiment. Mais avec lui rien ne servait de mentir, ou de tricher, car le démon même blessé aurait lu entre les lignes. J'inspirai longuement cherchant mes mots, alors qu'il continua à me serrais la main.

**_ Multiple fracture de l'humérus.**

Il me lâcha la main. Je ne savais quoi ajouter, je restai seulement accroupi àcôté de son lit alors qu'il tournait la tête en direction du terrain.

**_ Ouvre les yeux crétin… observe et observe encore… voilà ! Tu as compris la crevette. Bienvenu dans mon monde**. Murmura indistinctement Himura devant moi comme s'il s'adressait à… Eyeshield21.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demandais-je en me frottant les yeux.

**_ Juste cette Fuckin' Crevette qui découvre le monde de la stratégie.** Dit difficilement Himura tout en voulant encore paraître en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Je tournais mon regard à mon tour vers le terrain. SENA devait se tenir face à Gaou en ce moment, pourtant je n'avais pas plus d'appréhension que ça. Pas autant que quand Himura se tenait face au géant.

**_ Eh, Fuckin' Manager, aide moi à me redresser…** Me demanda Himura tout en prenant appuie sur le matelas du bras gauche.

Malgré moi je bondis pour le soutenir un bras sous son épaule gauche une main sur son torse bouillant. Sa respiration était saccadé et sa transpiration bien trop important. Il souffrait. Sous ma paume je sentais son cœur cogner irrégulièrement, sur mon visage je sentais son souffle chaud. J'étais horriblement sensible à ses éléments. Il finit par s'asseoir au bord du lit en me faisant face et me demanda de l'aider à retirer son t-shirt. Je me pliais à la tâche le débarassant de son haut de corps trempé de sueur. De vilains bleus affleuraient déjà sur sa peau blanche au niveau des côté et des épaules. Encore une fois l'irrégularité de sa respiration m'interpela mais Himura semblait avoir un plan en tête et toute discussion aurait été vaine.

**_ Peux-tu me bander les bras, Fuckin' Manager**. M'ordonna-t-il pus qu'il ne me demanda. **Et commence par le gauche. Sans poser de question.**

Avec lassitude je pris la trousse de secours et commença à m'atteler à ma tâche partant de l'épaule pour descendre jusqu'au poignet. Mes doigts courraient le long de sa peau, je le sentais fébrile, à vif. J'osais à peine lever les yeux vers lui, je craignais de voir une douleur telle qu'elle tordrait son visage et m'obligerait à me mettre au travers de son chemin. Je finis pourtant de lui bander le bras gauche.

_ **Maintenant le gauche.**

Un rictus avait scié ses lèvres, si fines, si dessinées et aujourd'hui si marquées et creusées comme s'il été assoiffé. Mais bientôt le rictus se tordit et il lui fallut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier de douleur. Son corps se mit à trembler alors que j'arrivais à la moitié de son bras droit. Il souffla de longue fois avant d'articuler avec tout le calme et culot dont il était capable :

**_ Tu es une Fuckin' sadique pour prendre autant de temps à me bander le bras que tu sais casser.**

**_ Himura !**

**_ Je vais remonter sur le terrain alors, s'il te plait, bande le moi correctement ce fuckin' bras cassé. **

Peut-être plus encore que le fait qu'il veuille remonter sur le terrain son s'il te plaît avait une l'effet d'une douche froide sur moi. Je me mise à trembler de toutes mes membres, il était fou, qu'il souhaite revenir au stade en était une, mais jouer en été une tout autre.

Je ne bougeais plus perdu entre raison et instinct. Ma raison l'ordonnait de le stop surplace, mon instinct me criai que ça ne servirait à rien et que c'était dangereux. Mais je suis une femme de raison, une mère sûre protectrice…

_ **Tu es complètement fou !** Criais-je finalement.

Mais contraire à ce à quoi je m'attendais, Himura reste silencieux. Peut-être que ce manque de réaction de la part du quaterback m'affola, en tout cas j'explosais :

**_ Il est hors de question que tu reprennes le match ! je vais…**

Je vais quoi ? En avertir l'équipe ? Retourner sur le banc de touche pour construire le plan d'attaque à ta place ? Non. Impossible. Après tout je sais aussi bien que toi au fond de moi que sans toi les Devils Bats ne gagneront pas, même si Sena fait de son mieux, et Kurita… C'est un miracle qu'ils ne soient d'ailleurs pas encore à l'infirmerie je le sais très bien… Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de troisième question ? Pourquoi j'y réponds… c'est impossible que je gagne ici et maintenant, peu importe ma réponse tu as gagné, c'est bien ça….

_ **Faux**. Répondis-je.

_ **Perdu. Comme promis à partir de maintenant tu m'obéis bien sagement**. Railla-t-il en se levant du lit.

Le démon se redressa de toute sa taille. Il était vraiment plus grand que moi, une bonne tête. Son bras pendait douloureusement le long de son corps le bandage interrompu au milieu. Ses yeux verts était brouillé par la fièvre, bien trop brillants, bien trop perçants. Peut-être que par la force j'aurais pu le retenir. Mais j'en étais incapable, nous avions passé un accord…

_ **Ne soit pas idiot… Ce truc, c'est du passé…** balbutiais-je les larmes une nouvelle fois aux yeux.

_ **Tiens juste ta promesse Fuckin' Manager, et resserre étroitement mon bandage**. Me répondit-il simplement en passant à côté de moi.

Comment pouvais-je lui obéir. Mais c'est d'Hiruma dont je parlais, et lui désobéir me semblait juste impossible, contre nature, voué à l'échec. Il était le genre d'homme à finir son bandage tout seul si je ne l'aidais pas. Je me retournais face à son dos. Il avait gagné en épaule ces derniers mois, bien que sa taille soit toujours fine, ses muscles roulaient sous la peau : excitation, douleur, etc.

Mon geste me surpris moi-même. Ce fut comme si ma main avait agit d'elle-même lorsqu'elle se posa entre ses deux omoplates. Il trembla mais ne dit rien. Son corps était bouillant, humide de sueurs. Ma main glissa le long de son épine dorsale jusqu'à s'enrouler autour de sa taille, mon front se posant là où ma main était auparavant.

**_ Oï Fuckin'** **Manager… grogna-t-il s'en pour autant chercher à se dégager. On a pas le temps pour ça… obéis moi. Fais moi mon bandage que j'aille donner une leçon de Football Américain à ce Marcus.**

Je restais silencieuse absorbais par le bruit de sa respiration irrégulière, de son cœur et du mien. S'il retournait sur le terrain dans quel état allait-il finir ? Et s'il jouait avec son bras dans cet état-là pourrait-il jamais le réutilisé à l'avenir… Le Christmas Browl. Son rêve mais pas seulement le sien à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

_ **Ecoute Fuckin' Manager. Ecoute le bruit qui vient des gradins.**

Je tendis l'oreille, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'ordres. Les vis-va des supporters me stoppèrent, je décollais le front d'Himura sans le lâcher. J'écoutais les bravos et les encouragements des centaines de spectateurs du stade. Ils grondaient si forts.

_ **Ces Fuckin' Nabots se battent comme des démons… Mais on sait tous deux que sans moi, ni Sena, ni Musashi, ni aucun autre joueur ne pourra décrocher la victoire pour le Christmas browl. Alors bande moi le bras.**

Sa voix était calme. Il savait que j'allais obéir.

Lentement je relâchais mon étreinte alors qu'il pivotait sur ses talons pour me faire face. Je repris la bande de maintiens et termina en silence le bandage. Si son dos était brûlant son bras était glacé et une vilaine couleur violette commençait déjà à se répandre sur et sous le biceps. J'étais impressionné qu'il puisse garder un calme pareil alors que la blessure semblait si douloureuse. Je terminais mon ouvrage avec un morceau d'élasthanne avant de relever le front vers lui.

Une sensation incroyable parcouru mon échine. Un courant électrique partant de mon front jusqu'à chacune de mes extrémité. Je sentis soudain une bouche de chaleur folle explosée en mon centre et se répandre sur mes joues. Mes oreilles sifflèrent, mes tempes battirent à tout rompre. J'avais une vision trouble de la situation mais je ne pouvais pas la méjuger. Himura, le démon quaterback des Devils Bat, venait de m'embrasser sur le front. Un geste tellement improbable, tellement hors du personnage qu'il s'appliquait à garder.

**_ Merci, Fuckin' Manager. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi encore arrivée là-bas.**

Il s'était reculé d'un pas, puis dirigé vers son uniforme. Je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètre je ne pouvais décrocher mes yeux de cet homme. Il continuait à me faire tourner en bourrique. Il était maître des mouvements les plus improbables, et ce dernier geste d'affection était pour moi le plus troublant qui soit.

_** Aide moi à me rhabiller pour commencer**. M'ordonna-t-il tout en attrapant son haut de corps, ses protections et son uniforme de la main gauche. **Combien de temps vas-tu encore rêvasser. Aide moi.**

**_ J'arrive. **

Subitement prise d'un malaise je me précipitais pour l'aider. Nerveusement je l'aidais à enfiler son haut de corps. Moi qui étais déjà consciente de sa présence auparavant j'en venais à en être complètement obnubilé. Le feu de mes joues ne s'était pas dissipé et je craignais qu'il ne le découvre d'un instant à l'autre. Je fixais ses protection, elle me semblait tellement inutile après l'accident. A chaque contact de mes doigts avec son corps je sentais chaque parcelle de ma peau être parcouru d'un frisson. Je lui passais finalement son uniforme marqué du numéro 1.

Une nouvelle fois une explosion de sensations me parcourut. Une main longue, fine, brûlante, m'attira contre une poitrine plus puissante que je ne l'aurais cru. Ses doigts fins accrochés à mes cheveux me donnaient l'impression qu'il s'y accrochait. Mon cœur s'était emballé. Un souffle chaud s'approche de mon oreille, et je me réjouissais d'avoir le visage masqué contre lui.

_ **Surtout ne laisse rien paraître à quiconque une fois que nous serons sur le terrain. Marcus est intelligent, il sait que je peux jouer avec toi sur le banc comme un regard extérieur sur le jeu. Il t'observera sans doute pour connaître mon état. Et surtout… Obéis à tous mes ordres. Surtout les plus fous. **

_ **Comme une longue passe ?** Osais-je demander en attrapant par réflexe le bas de son uniforme.

_ **Surtout une passe longue. **Sourit Himura en me caressant légèrement les cheveux avant de m'écarter de lui.

Je repris mon souffle. Je vouais paraître calme, voire un peu offensé de son comportement. Himura attrapa son casque et se mit en route, mais avant de passer la porte il se retourna vers moi.

**_ Et mon premier ordre, complètement fou, ne prends jamais un air aussi concerné devant tout autre joueur ! Bien que je suppose que si c'est Sena tu ne sauras faire autrement… **Souffla-t-il.

Et il finit par sortir me laissant seulement 5 petites minutes pour me remettre de mes émotions. Après tous ses actions étaient vraiment trop surprenantes pour être vraies… Il devait sans doute être entrain de prévoir quelque chose ! Pourtant son odeur et les sensations qu'il avait éveillées par ses simples gestes étaient bien réelles, pour moi…

l

l

l

* * *

_Voici un nouveau One-Shot .  
Cela faisait un moment que je voulais écrire sur ce couple, chose faite.  
Voici une petite note en ce qui concerne les chapitres qui m'ont servi de base._

_Chapitres utilisés__ : 79, 259, 262, 265_


End file.
